Sun Burn
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Summer has arrived in Lima, so Rachel decides to go swimming dragging her dear Santana with her and they meet some new friends. This is how their day went. Summer Pezberry pool day!


**A/N: Howdy all, and welcome to my Pezberry one-shot, it's my first but not my last, so I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Glee or the wonder characters used in the making of this one-shot, please enjoy and I hope you get a good laugh.**

* * *

"Santana we should go swimming" an excited Rachel Berry exclaimed as she came into her living room with two large glasses of cold lemonade. The latter, was currently in her cheer spanks and a sports bra sprawled on Rachel's couch, fanning herself with a magazine.

"Rae, you're crazy, it's like 200 degrees outside" she groaned before taking the drink with a mumbled thank you and chugging half of it. Rachel clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Aw but San, the pool is so much fun" Rachel sighed with happiness. She loved the pool, especially the diving board.

"Yeah, a bunch of screaming kids peeing in pool and people splashing like morons, and the lifeguards thinking they're the king or queen of the world just because they have a stupid whistle, yeah sounds like a blast" Santana said with heavy sarcasm, as she moved for her dear girlfriend to sit down next to her.

"The lifeguards are there to keep people alive Santana, the whistle gets everyone's attention" Rachel explained before sipping her cup. Santana rolled their eyes,

"Well I don't feel like walking through fire today, can't we just stay here, I'd love to get my cuddles on with my favorite girl" Santana bargained, hoping it would make the girl forget about going into the awful sun light and swimming in a huge concrete bowl filled with random unfamiliar people but, no dice. Rachel had figured that Santana wouldn't want to go to the pool, but luckily she had a couple of cards up her sleeve that were guaranteed to get the Latina to say yes. So she played her first card,

"Aw, but I really wanted to go, besides Brittany and Quinn were also wanting to come also" Rachel feigned disappointment.

"I guess Brittany won't get to use her new ducky inner tube today, she was looking forward to using it" Rachel glanced at Santana who had a flash of guilt on her face. Perfect, Rachel thought with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, they can go without us, it's hot and I swear when I looked out the window a bird fell to the ground looking like fried chicken, I don't want to go" Santana whined. Rachel rolled her eyes at her exaggerating Latina playfully. But she wasn't going to give up on this idea, it was summer and it was the perfect day to go swim and hang with friends. And one way or another Santana would go, even if Rachel had to drag her the whole way. So now, it was time to play her final card.

"Fine, you don't have to go to the pool baby, but I am" Rachel stated in a neutral tone as she got up and went to her room to grab her beach bag and fill it up with the nessacary items, like a towel, sunglasses, a book, her iPod, sunblock, and her new yellow and white stripped bikini. Since there was a changing room at the pool she could change then. Back down stairs Santana was replaying the scene that had just happened. But before she could analyze it Rachel waltzed down the stairs with her beach bag talking to someone on her phone.

"Yeah, Santana doesn't want to go" Rachel said clearly disappointed. There was a pause before moment before she spoke again.

"I know Brittany, but she just doesn't want to go, and I apologize in Santana's place, see you in a bit" Rachel said before closing her phone and grabbing her keys.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the pool" Rachel asked as she got closer to the front door.

"Yes, it's hot outside and it's cooler inside" Santana said with a final tone.

"That's too bad, Brittany helped me pick out a new bikini for the pool and I did need someone to help put the sunblock on my back, but I'm sure one of the life guards will be kind enough to help me if you won't go" Rachel said before exiting the house. But she didn't go to her car, she knew what would happen.

"3...2...1" Rachel smirked before the door swung open and there stood Santana with a fiery gaze.

"Get in the car we're goin my house before we hit the pool" Santana stated before rushing to Rachel's car. Rachel walked with a victorious smile on her face, yay for card two.

* * *

When the duo made it to the pool, they paid to get in, walked through the watery changing room and out the door that led straight to the pool. Once they made it Santana groaned. Just as she had said, there were a bunch of random people at the pool. But most of them were children with their parents in the shallow end. Music was playing through speakers that were somewhat decently attached around the fenced in area so that everyone could hear it

"Yay, Ray-Ray and Sanny made it" Brittany squealed as she ran to hug the two approaching girls. Rachel who was wearing her sunglasses and a blue Hawaiian patterned sarong with matching flip flops, and a pouty looking Santana who was also wearing sunglasses, a black two piece that consisted of a strapless top and boy short bottoms. Her hair was down and shading part of her back since she was holding her towel.

"Hey Britt-Britt, where's Quinn" Rachel asked as she got out of the tall blonde's embrace and allowed Santana to get her hug. Brittany pointed to a tall life guard's chair. The two followed her finger and immediately spotted her. She was wearing a white one piece with a Red Cross going across her chest and black letters spelling out the word life guard written on her stomach. She was wearing a white visor, a whistle and large black shades. She was currently watching everyone on the deep end while her co-lifeguard watched the shallow end on perpendicular to her on the far end on the other side.

"Since when did Blondie become a Lifeguard" Santana asked incredously. Rachel patted her girlfriend on her back.

"San, she told us before school ended last week remember, she said she wanted to get this job so she could get a little pocket money" Rachel explained in amusement. Santana blinked in confusion as she tried to think back. But the heat was not helping. So, like anyone who forgot something when they needed to remember she said,

"Oh yeah, I remember" Santana said faking an "ah hah" moment tone. Brittany smiled at the two before capturing both their wrists and maneuvering them to a table and three lounge chairs behind Quinn. Once they arrived, they said hello to their friend who merely waved at them without taking her eyes off the pool. She was really dedicated apparently.

"She saved us the lounge chairs and table so when they clear the pool for break time we can sit and eat or tan" Brittany said enthusiastically.

"Well that was very kind of you Quinn thank you" Rachel said to Quinn's back who again waved at them as a response.

"Come on, let's in its so hot" Santana whined as she eyed the cool water that was lapping the edges longingly behind her shaded eyes.

"In good time Tana, but first we need to get some sunblock on you" Rachel said like she was talking to a child. Santana groaned, she hated putting sunblock on. It was lukewarm and slimy and she didn't appreciate the texture.

"Sanny, Rae doesn't want the sun's heat hugs to make you all red is all, don't you remember what happened last time you didn't put your sunblock on" Brittany asked. Santana winced at the memory. She and Brittany had gone to a beach together with their families when they were in middle school and she had forgotten to put her sunblock on since she was too excited about playing in the sand and water with her best friend. Well the next day, let's just say that Santana couldn't leave her bed and she had to lay motionless. It wasn't fun.

"My poor baby" Rachel cooed teasingly as she pulled out her sunblock and put a small sum in her hands.

"Put your things down and move your hair please" Rachel said waiting for Santana to follow the instructions.

"I can put the sunblock on you afterwards right" Santana asked as Rachel rubbed the lotion into her hands to spread it out. Rachel giggled,

"Yes, Santana you can help me with mine after" Rachel promised before applying the lotion onto Santana's back and shoulders. Santana visibly relaxed at Rachel's touch, it felt getting a massage. Brittany smiled at the two as she pulled out her ducky inner tube and began to blow air into it.

"Alright, I got your back, you can get everything else" Rachel stated happily as she handed Santana the lotion and began to set up the lounge chairs. Santana rolled her eyes good naturedly before putting it on. Ten minutes later, everyone had their sunblock on, including the bubbly blonde who had forgotten hers so she used Rachel's, the lounge chairs were set, and most importantly; Brittany's inner tube was done and ready for action.

"To the diving board" Brittany yelled in pure joy as she put on her duck and speed walked to the diving board, since running was not permitted at the pool. Rachel and Santana both followed their friend to the diving board and stood behind her since there was a line.

"I hate lines" Santana grumbled as she moved a few inches to the right so that a mother could walk through with her four year old. Rachel patted the girl on her shoulder as she saw the line move a bit.

"Come on Santana, its summer, the pool is a lovely place to go and you can't expect to be the only person here" Rachel said happily as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Rachel found that if you have your hair up, it won't be in your face when you resurface.

"You know where else is a lovely place to be at during summer" Santana asked with equal enthusiasm.

"Where" Rachel asked as they moved up.

"Home, with a pint of Ben& Jerry's having the air conditioner on watching an awesome movie" Santana said. Rachel was about to respond but Brittany had interrupted them with a yelp of some kind. Both girls turned their attention to her and smiled.

"Guys it's almost my turn, oh I have an idea, how about we do some kind of trick off the diving board" Brittany suggested giddily. Rachel nodded vigorously and Santana just smiled. Her friend and girlfriend were just balls of energy.

"But let's make it a game too" Brittany continued with just as much vigor as before. Rachel nodded for her to explain.

"Let's make it like follow the leader, whatever the first person does the others have to do also" Brittany smiled.

"That sounds fun, doesn't it Tana" Rachel asked looking at Santana expectantly. Santana rolled her eyes in response, but she nodded too.

"Sure whatever, go on B, it's your turn, go do your trick" Santana said gesturing to the now empty diving board. Brittany jumped I place while clapping and squealing before eagerly getting onto the board with her faithful blow up duck, but before she was about to go off the board, a harsh whistle was blown and Brittany froze. Rachel, Santana and Brittany all turned to see that Quinn was one that had blown the whistle.

"Sorry Brittany, I can't let you jump in with the duck, you'll have to jump without it" Quinn yelled from her seat. Brittany pouted, and reluctantly pulled it off. But suddenly she had an idea; she went to the edge and threw the duck out before walking back to the beginning of the board.

"Britt what are you doing" Santana asked warily, but she did not receive an answer, instead she quickly spun around and sprinted off the diving board yelling "DUCK TARGET" and landed on her duck with a splash before going under. Rachel and Santana both started laughing loudly as Brittany resurfaced and waved at them.

"Your turn Rachie" Brittany as she positioned the duck for Rachel to jump on. Rachel calmed down before hopping onto the diving board; this would be a fun game.

* * *

The pool was unusually calm and everyone was sitting around the pool. Well, it was break time for the life guards, so Quinn and the other life guard had both symotamiously blown their whistles (though Santana thought it was rehearsed) and told everyone to get out. So now, Santana and Brittany were lying on their reserved lounge chairs getting a decent tan, and Rachel was sitting at their table close by reading her book. They all were in a comfortable silence, and enjoying their time, until some random girl had come up to Rachel.

"Excuse me" she said politely, Rachel looked up from her book and saw the girl before her. She looked to be around her age, and she looked very kind. She had brown hair like Rachel, though it was half the length and in a short pony tail. Rachel noted the purple tankini did not work with her complexion, but decided not to mention it.

"Hello, may I help you" Rachel asked kindly with an equally kind smile, though at a strange moment she glanced at Santana who had her head facing her, with her sunglasses on to protect her eyes from the sun, though Rachel could tell Santana was analyzing the situation at hand. Rachel had learned that Santana tended to be both protective and possessive of Rachel. If she didn't know the person she would keep an eye on them until she felt she could let her guard down. Rachel thought it was sweet.

"Well, my friends and I are sitting across the pool from you and saw that you were by yourself" the girl said shyly, and Rachel waited for her to continue, she also saw that Santana had shifted herself to a position where she could easily get up if needed.

"And what if I am" Rachel asked, even though it was a total lie.

"Well, it's just, you're really pretty, so I was wondering if you would want to come sit with us" she said. Rachel raised a curious brow, but the girl seemed to think it was a bad thing, so she rushed the rest of her explanation.

"I mean, you don't have to, I guess some people would prefer to be by themselves, but nobody should be alone during summer, it's about having fun" when she had finished, she was panting slightly.

"Though I do appreciate your offer. . ." Rachel paused since she didn't know the girl's name.

"Tessa" the girl said, Rachel nodded in acknowledgement,

"Tessa, I thank you for the invite, but I'm here with my girlfriend and our best friend today" Rachel said gesturing to the blonde and brunette close by. Tessa turned and saw the two looking at her, the blonde waved while the other had her arms crossed against her chest.

"That's good, well I'm glad you're not by yourself, oh hey, would you guys like to come play with me and my friends when the break is over" Tessa asked hopefully as Brittany and Santana both got up and moved over to where Rachel was, Santana had taken off her sunglasses at this point was now sitting at Rachel's side.

"That does sound like fun, what do you thank Tana" Rachel asked Santana. Santana gave Tessa a once over and deemed her non threatening,

"Sure sounds cool" Santana agreed and Brittany nodded enthusiastically as well. Tessa smiled,

"Great, I can bring my friends over so they can introduce themselves, wait here" Tessa said before walking back to her side to get her friends.

"I saw what you were doing Tana, relax" Rachel said to Santana as she laid her head on the girl's shoulder affectionately. Santana gave a quiet huff and copied Rachel, which was rewarded with an "aw" from Brittany and a light hearted giggle from Rachel.

* * *

"Alright losers the game is colors, a game I learned a few months back when I was visiting some family up down in Florida, the game is fairly easy, but it requires quiet swimming on your half" Santana said. Everyone but her was in the pool on the deep side, where all other pool visitors were currently away from. So the group took it to their advantage and inhabited it.

"How do we play" Rachel asked as she hung on the edge of the pool arms crossed over the top. Everyone was in the similar position and looking up at Santana.

"Easy, you think of a color, I try and guess it, but you have to try and get across the water without me knowing it, and if I hear a splash I turn around and go after whoever made the noise, or whoever else went with you" Santana explained confidently.

"What if you turn around and no one has gone" one of Tessa's friends asked.

"Then I turn back around and keep calling colors" Santana said easily.

"What if you catch someone" another person asked.

"Then you're it, but if I don't catch any of you it'll still be my turn" Santana replied suddenly becoming irritated with the questions. Rachel giggled at Santana who in turn winked at her.

"Alright guys, line up against the wall and pick a color" Santana said while walking to the walking that face the shallow end. The others face the way of the other side of the deep end.

"Ready" Santana called with her back turned to them all. After a moment of silence they all yelled ready and things got quiet again.

"Orange" Santana called, she listened intently to the group and waited for any kind of sound, but she heard none. So she continued on to her next color.

"Purple" there was no sound.

"Red" again no noise, so Santana decided to pick a little faster.

"Green"

"Blue"

"White"

"Black"

"Indigo"

"Gold" Santana said with a knowing smirk. It was then she heard a light splashing sound and she immediately whipped around. She gazed at the wide stretch of water and that four of them were swimming across. Tessa was treading on the surface of the water, but was now trying to speed across. Brittany was about three feet under and already close to the other side, Tessa's friend Derek was free styling across but was a bit behind Tessa, but Santana didn't care, her target was Rachel who was also like Brittany swimming deep under water and hoping to evade being tagged.

"Sorry baby, your mine" Santana smirked as she followed Rachel from the surface like a panther after her prey, and when she found the opportunity to strike, Santana dove into the water and grabbed Rachel before swimming to the surface.

"Shoot you got me" Rachel sighed dramatically. Santana laughed,

"Always, but now you're it" Santana purred before pecking Rachel on the forehead and swimming to the other side to hang with everyone else. Rachel playfully rolled her eyes before heading to the ladder to get out of the water.

As the game went on, Rachel had managed to tag Derek. Derek got the jump on Brittany. Who in turn accidently belly flopped onto Tessa, but no one got hurt and everyone got a laugh out of it. Everyone had eventually tagged each other more than once; heck they even changed the category of the game to food, then animals, to other stuff. The game was a ton of fun.

* * *

About two hours later, Rachel decided to take a break from playing in the water and get a tan. Everyone else was still playing in the water, but now, they were in the shallow end playing Marco polo, and Derek was currently it. Rachel was glad she had brought Santana to the pool, she seemed to be enjoying herself and Rachel liked to see her dear Latina happy. And the day was absolutely perfect. Suddenly a faint jingle played through the air. Rachel had recognized the jingle immediately and shot up from her lounge chair. This sound was a sound no one could resist during the summer and Rachel was part of it.

"Santana, guys, the ice cream truck is coming" Rachel shouted. Immediately the teens froze before rushing as quickly as possible through the pool and out to go grab their wallets, but none moved more quickly than the tall blonde as she rushed into the dressing room and out of the building to flag the truck down. Santana and Rachel quickly followed after as well as Tessa and her small group.

"What goes on little dudes" a man in his late twenties with a stereotypical Californian accent asked. Santana snorted as they all crowded around the truck. Brittany was the first to order,

"Can I have a SpongeBob squarepants ice cream bar please" Brittany asked hopefully. The man chuckled,

"Totally bra, here you go" he said handing Brittany her order and taking her money. Next to order was Tessa, she ordered a simple vanilla cone, and it was easily given to her. Santana asked for one of those Italian ice cups, Rachel, by a stroke of luck, had gotten a small pint of vegan chocolate ice-cream. Everyone else had gotten those dippin dots. Once their prize was obtained, they all went back inside and sat the table where Rachel Santana and Brittany's belongings still remained and ate in peace despite the blaring heat.

* * *

The day had ended and everyone was heading home for the day. Brittany was to stay behind since Quinn was her ride home, so hugs were passed. Rachel and Santana walked out hand in hand with their things and headed back to Rachel's house to take showers to get the chlorine out and watch a few movies before Santana would go home. But half way through, Rachel had fallen asleep, the sun was beginning to go down and though Santana had wanted to stay longer, her mother needed her to help cook dinner tonight. So Santana eased her way up from Rachel hoping the girl wouldn't wake up. Thankfully her girl was a heavy sleeper so Santana could easily pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs to the little Diva's room, but she descended up the stairs, Santana noticed that Rachel was a bit warmer than usual, but then again, they had spent hours under the sun, so Santana didn't think much of it. Once in Rachel's room and she had settled the girl on top of her bed, Santana kissed Rachel's warm forehead,

"Te Amo Rachel" Santana whispered before sneaking out the door and going home for the day. She was glad Rachel made her go to the pool, she had a lot of fun, and they made new pool friends, Tessa had wanted to meet up again next week at the pool to hang out, and Rachel didn't mind at all, nor did Santana or Brittany, and luckily Quinn didn't have to work next week, so she could go too. Yeah it was a great day, and tomorrow Santana would go see her dear little star and they would finish that movie.

"Tana don't laugh at me" Rachel whined. Santana was currently cracking up and gasping for air. Rachel was lying in her bed unmoving and practically glowing red. The poor dear had gotten sun burnt yesterday, and now she was in pain from the stinging, and when Rachel had made a daring effort to call Santana, she had come over and starting laughing at her.

"Santana this is not a laughing matter, I'm sun burnt and I cannot move" Rachel pouted. Santana laughed for a bit longer before catching her breath and clearing her throat. It really wasn't funny, but Santana couldn't help it, for some cruel reason when there was a serious situation, the urge to laugh was that much stronger.

"Ok, o-ok, I'm good, and your right, it's not funny" Santana stated.

"Thank you" Rachel huffed before wincing a bit. Santana sat next to Rachel and pouted playfully,

"My poor baby, I think someone forgot to reapply after a while yesterday" Santana said in a baby voice making Rachel glare,

"I believe I have figured that out San, thank you" Rachel hissed making Santana raise her hands up in surrender.

"Ok, sorry, well I guess I'll have to spend my day taking care of you" Santana said whole heartedly.

"That would be most appreciated" Rachel said gratefully. Santana chuckled before patting Rachel's leg, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Sorry, my fault, I'm gonna go get some Aloe Vera to take the sting out" Santana said as she traveled out of the room. Rachel was about to say something but the house erupted into Santana's laughter once again. Rachel glared at the door; there was nothing funny about getting a sun burn.

**A/N: There you go, my finished one shot for the cold season, I hope you liked it, and I hope you review! See ya!**


End file.
